


Wisp

by Amwaaker



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amwaaker/pseuds/Amwaaker
Summary: Carol and Daryl face their past paths. Just a drabble.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Wisp

It hadn't taken much to change things between them. Just endless wars, starvation, violence, and the crumbling of society. With all of that left behind them, all it took was the wisp of her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. 

Once they shared their first kiss, they wasted no further time in moving things forward. But first they decided they needed to travel back.

So, they reversed the trek they had taken from Georgia to Virginia to find their home again among Georgia blooms of the Cherokee Rose.

They did not stop at Gabriel's church nor the gates of Terminus. They took time at the prison to pay respects to those they lost there. Daryl had carved markers for each grave. Leaving those behind ensured that they wouldn't be forgotten.

When they pulled up to their final destination, they were relieved to see the large white farmhouse still standing. They also privately in their heads thanked God that the barn was completely blown away in ashes.

Even though they had received Maggie's blessing to live there, they did not make many changes to their re-found home. They wanted to remember it from the days of Hershel, Beth, Patricia and Otis. 

It wasn't until they completely scoured the property for Walkers did Carol and Daryl make their way to where Dale and Sofia had been laid to rest.

Daryl took Dale's grave marker out of his oversized bag and tapped it into the Earth marking where the wise man finally rested his bones.

Carol knew that Daryl had made Sophia a grave marker as well. He had told her that he had carved Cherokee roses into it, but she had yet to see it. So, when he hesitated to bring out Sophia's marker, she looked up at him questioningly.

He took a moment before answering.   
"Do you remember what you said to me when I was injured after the ravine?"

"Yes. I said you did more for Sophia than her daddy did in her whole life."

He looked nervous, but continued on.

"I wish she had been mine ya know. She was part of you. Never thought I'da been a good daddy. But, I would have. For her. For you."

Carol's smile was radiant and her eyes were shimmery.   
"I have no doubt Pookie."

When Daryl nervously pulled out the marker, it was not the intricate Cherokee Roses that seized her attention. It was the inscription.

Sophia Ann Dixon  
1998-2010  
Beloved Daughter of Carol & Daryl Dixon

To Daryl, Carol's response took forever, but in reality it was just seconds. She faced him, put her hand on his cheek, and leaned up to kiss him.

After they spent time there while Carol reminisced about Sophia they turned to go back to the house. Suddenly a gentle wisp came over both of them, and they knew Sophia approved.


End file.
